particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baltusian Conservative Party
The Baltusian Conservative Paty '''is a political party focused on the progress of Baltusia, there platform is based off of, General Conservatism. They currently have 183 seats in the Parliament and 5 State '''Governments | Seats2 Title = State Governments | Seats2 = | Website = BCP.bl | politics = Politics of Baltusia | political parties = Political Parties of Baltusia | elections = Elections in Baltusia | }} History The Baltusia Conservative Party was created in 3729 by a group of middle and upper class workers and business owners tired of Communist rule. The BCP first contested in elections in 3730. The party's first leader was Cody Donnell. The Conservatives have changed their ideology many times and have been a single party many times. Ideologies change depending on the interior factions in power. Currently the Republican Faction has over 40% of the caucus. Ideology The Baltusia Conservative Party was created on the basis of General Conservatism. They officially identify as Centre-Right. There ideology is Baltusian Conservatisman ideology the party created in 3741 which includes, Conservative-Liberalism and Conservatism with a focus on the social preservation of the Baltusian people. The BCP is fiscally Right, they wish to see the economy as free as possible. The party has though in recent years regulated prices on private electricity and other essential industries that are private. The BCP is socially Centre, they wish to enforce basic rules to ensure Justice and order. They are generally Libertarian on most subjects and the party supports gay marriage and basic welfare, both very rare in a Conservative Platform. Support The BCP revives support from all parts of the nation, but does better in rural areas. In recent years there has been more support for the BCP in urban areas especially in this past election. The party has historically done best in Albiland & Gevaro which tends to favour more Conservative policies. The party has historically done worst in Athosia which tends to favour more Social Democratic policies. Age wise the party tends to get its most support from people over the age of 30 years old, but with the parties Centrist policies on the freedom front they do good in the 18-30 age group too. The party receives equal support form Males and Females, female support has risen in the past decades because of past leader Amillia Cozella. The BCP received most of its support from middle and upper class citizens though a lower class vote is not that rare. They receive most of their support from those areas because of their economic and taxation policies. Provincial Affiliates The Federal Conservative party has 5 Provincial affiliate parties who act as a part of the federal party, sharing similar ideologies while still maintaining provincial independence. *Lindar Valley Conservative Party *Terrarokka Conservative Party *Conservative Party of Gevaro *Conservative Party of Albiland *Conservative Party of Athosia Provincial Standings Presidents and Prime Ministers The Conservatives have had many people serve as the President of Baltusia. Meanwhile, the party only had its first Prime Minister in the 4607 National Elections in Baltusia after garnering the highest number of seats but still unable to have a majority. As a result, the party formed a coalition with the Baltusian Centrist Party and the Baltusian Parliamentary Party. Leadership The leadership titles of the BCP are determined by a party congress and every time a leader resigns or passes away there is a leadership election where a new candidate is chosen to fill that position. The current election positions in the BCP are, Leader of the Baltusia Conservative Party, Deputy Leader of the Baltusia Conservative Party and Presidential Candidate for the Baltusia Conservative Party. Leadership History for the BCP, Category:Political parties in Baltusian Category:Baltusia